


Reforzando la amistad

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Uhum... debemos reforzar nuestra amistad""¿Reforzar la amistad?""Sip"





	Reforzando la amistad

Danny y Steve se habían peleado recientemente pero a pesar de que se habían disculpado el uno con el otro, todavía se sentía un poco de tensión.

"Oye Steve"

"Escucho, Danno"

"Yo se que las cosas no han estado muy bien entre nosotroa y se lo que podemos hacer para volver a la normalidad"

"¿en serio?"

"Sip" dijo el rubio muy sonrientemente.

"Estoy escuchando, espero funcione porque extraño estar bien contigo"

"Uhum... debemos reforzar nuestra amistad"

"¿Reforzar la amistad?" 

"Sip"

"De acuerdo ¿Que debemos hacer?"

"Vamos a tu habitación"

"Vale" se encogió de hombros, un poco curioso por lo que harían para 'reforzar su amistad'.

"Bien bien, quitate la ropa"

"¿que?"

"Vamos, debemos desnudarnos" dijo Danny mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

"¿Esta.... bien...?" Dijo un poco inseguro, pero de todos modos se empezó a quitar la ropa.

"Perfecto, ahora siéntate en medio de la cama"

"Esta bien....." a pesar de que se le hace raro lo que su compañero pide lo hace con gusto.

Danny se arrodilla en la cama y se lleva el miembro flácido de Steve en la boca, al mismo tiempo acaricia los pezones de su amigo para excitarlo.

"Woha Danno..." Steve esta sorprendido ante las acciones del rubio.

"Shhh... disfrútalo cariño, solo estamos haciendo un poco de construcción de confianza" le sonríe traviesa mente.

"P-pero...."

"Mira, mientras tengo tu polla en mi boca, tu estas confiando en que yo sea agradable en tu grueso miembro y esperando que no te muerda o lastime de alguna manera"

"Hmm... de acuerdo puede que eso tenga sentido" dice mientras deja que su amigo siga haciéndole una mamada.

Danny disfruta de llenar su boca con la polla de Steve y planea gozar esta oportunidad al máximo, así que cuando el pene de Steve esta duro y llorando, lo saca de su boca y agarra la botella de lubricante que traía en sus pantalones y se empieza a preparar bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.

Steve esta tan excitado, nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Era la primera vez que tendría sexo con un hombre, tiene muy claro que le gustan los chicos pero por su carrera en la Marina nunca se animo a intentar nada a pesar de haber tenido muchas oportunidades para experimentar.

"De acuerdo Steve, seguiremos con la otra parte"

"Esta bien"

"Vamos a trabajar juntos para llegar a un mismo objetivo"

Danny poco a poco empezó a sentarse en la polla de Steve, amando lo grueso que se sentía en su interior. "Mmmmmm... " gimió al sentir como el pene de su amigo rozó su próstata.

"¿Estas seguro de que esto ayudara a reforzar nuestra amistad?" pregunto el moreno.

"Estoy seguro, tu tranquilo todo estará bien" Danny hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse tan lleno.

Danny empezó a moverse lentamente sobre la polla del moreno, fasinandose al sentir las caricias en sus muslos que subían hasta su pecho y acariciaban sus pezones.

"Nnggg.. Danno... tan apretado"

"Muévete Steve"

El moreno agarro las caderas del rubio para ayudarlo a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas. Steve estaba encantado con toda esta situación y movió sus caderas para que las embestidas fueran más fuertes, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los golpes de piel contra piel.

"Dios... Danno"

"S-steve..."

Siguieron moviéndose sincronizadamente hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Danny cayendo encima de Steve y este solo abrazando la espalda de su amigo mientras temblaban por las replicas.

"Danno..."

"Hmmm.."

"Deberíamos reforzar la amistad más seguido"

Danny soltó una risita "tonto"

"Pero soy el tonto que te folló"

"Te amo"

"Te amo también, pero en serio, no se porque no habíamos reforzado nuestra amistad de esta manera antes"

Steve espero la respuesta de su amigo pero lo único que obtuvo fueron unos suaves ronquidos y un aliento caliente en su pecho. El solo sonrió y los acomodo en una posición cómoda y se acostó a dormir con su pareja porque en cuanto despierten, hará que Danny se lo folle duro.


End file.
